


AC Day 20: Sprint

by The_Rose



Series: Rose's Advent Calendar 2018 [20]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: And at that age in that universe, F/M, Full Human AU, High School AU, I made an awful mix of personal experiences, Or Sport if I had to translate directly from French, The relationship isn't obvious but this is kind of a beginning, They're about 17, They're still stupid, Well I say that but in fact this is just one lesson and this is Physical Education, along to what I hope is currently used in the USA for the model of the school, requested on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: The teacher arrived but it was only the girl's one.“Mr. Ravencrest won't be there today.” She explained. “So, boys, you have the class with us.”A few complaints emerged from the boy's group as they hoped to not have anything to do but ultimately shut up and got ready.“Alright, we start with a little warming up, everyone run for ten minutes.”Maiev was the first to start, quickly followed by Illidan and then, the rest of the class was running.





	AC Day 20: Sprint

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I had way too much idea for this day when someone requested an High School AU and if I had listened to my mind, it would have been way longer with way more.  
> This would actually be set in the same timeline as the Bodyguard one and honestly, if you want more information on this au in general, just leave a comment or send me an ask on my Tumblr (End note) and it'll be with pleasure that I'll answer it.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy !

The sweet but cold morning of March made the class shivers. Only the teachers would think that giving the PE class outside for the first hour would be a good idea. Most of the students were unprepared, only wearing a t-shirt and either a jogging pant or short and they were regretting it. But Maiev wasn't. She was even enjoying it as she was known to run at any time of the year. Wearing a more appropriate outfit to run in the cold weather, she was already warming up on her side, not caring about anything else.

Illidan was cold, really cold as he forgot they would start with PE and didn't take a better outfit. But this wasn't meaning he would show he was bothered. Instead, he followed Maiev's idea and moved around, warming up while convincing some other students to do the same, with a smile of course as he knew how much she hated seeing him happy in the morning.

Finally, the teacher arrived but it was only the girl's one.

“Mr. Ravencrest won't be there today.” She explained. “So, boys, you have the class with us.”

A few complaints emerged from the boy's group as they hoped to not have anything to do but ultimately shut up and got ready.

“Alright, we start with a little warming up, everyone run for ten minutes.”

Maiev was the first to start, quickly followed by Illidan and then, the rest of the class was running. They were actually the two leaders of the class, creating a rivalry known by all the school. They were feared and respected by their classmates.

As they were running, Illidan quickly caught up Maiev then, matched her pace and was now running next to her. He smiled at her and never tried to be ahead of her. She sighed out loud and began to run faster, only for Illidan to always get back at her pace.

“This is warming up, not sprint!” Had to say the teacher as they were now sprinting right next to each other.

They slowed down, Maiev doing her best to not show how much she was annoyed but her eyes were betraying her. Illidan kept a little grin and their classmates were already whispering, betting in case it would be the day she would finally kick his ass. They all knew it would come before their graduation.

“Like miss Shadowsong and mister Stormrage demonstrated, we are going to start by evaluating sprint.” Explained the teacher after the ten minutes passed. “Group of two to run against each other and you can choose your partner.”

She then looked at Maiev and Illidan that all their classmates were avoiding, both knowing that they had no chance in competition with them but also because they wanted to see the show.

“But as you were already competing, you stay together for the evaluation.”

Maiev nodded, accepting it as she wouldn't go against a teacher's decision but she still smiled. It was time to show who was superior to the other.

“Is that a smile Maiev?” Falsely gasped Illidan. “Is it the proof you aren't a robot?”

“Shut up.” She said her smile growing. “I'm going to destroy you.”

“Is that a promise? I hope this is a promise.”

Maiev kept smiling but didn't say anything. Instead, she went to put herself in place for the sprint, quickly followed by Illidan. The teacher, Mrs. Dejahna, decided that saying anything would be useless. For over three years, it would always be the same and the teachers learned to roll with it.

“Well, if you are ready, take position.” Said the teacher.

Without waiting anymore, the two students prepared themselves and crouched on the starting line. Illidan kept grinning, always making sure it caught her sight but Maiev wasn’t caring, all of her concentration and determination was written on her face and she was ready to show who the better of the two was. She kept her eyes on the finish line and forgot about anything else. She only had to beat Illidan.

“Ready…”

Illidan stopped watching Maiev and looked right in front of him. Maiev didn’t move at all.

“Set…”

They both rose their lower body, getting on a precarious balance.

“Go!”

Ignoring everything around them, they began to run. The only objective was the line in front of them and they couldn’t even hear their classmates cheering for them. Giving everything, Maiev threw herself on that line.

“Maiev, fourteen seconds zero five.” Mrs. Dejahna said. “Illidan, fourteen seconds zero eight.”

Hearing how close he was of her time, she turned around and glared at him. He was out of breath, almost crouching as he had his hands on his knees but he still smiled at her. He wasn’t the kind of opponent to be left behind and he had to make sure she knew it.

“I still won.” She simply said, walking past him.

“I’m still waiting to be destroyed.” He responded, laughing a little.

“Don’t worry, it’s coming.”

“I cannot wait!”

Mrs. Dejahna sighed a little as once again, they were able to distract the entire class with their banter. Clapping in her hands, she quickly got everyone’s attention.

“Alright, next group!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Don't hesitate to give me prompt for this month! I'm just trying to stay into a Christmas/Winter theme but otherwise, it can be almost anything. Canon, Au, Tropes,... You name it, you'll probably get it ^^ (And the probability of a new "My name is Loramus" is high for this month ;) )
> 
> See you tomorrow for the next stories !
> 
> \---  
> Unfortunately, english isn't my first language so if someone is interested in becoming my beta-reader for the language, hit me up on my Tumblr!  
> Or if you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up there!  
> You can also find my Masterlist with all the fics I plan to write ^^ Don't hesitate to tell me which one you want !
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> Later!


End file.
